We request partial funding of the Eighth Annual Meeting of the Oxygen Society to be held on November 15-19, 2001 at the Sheraton Imperial Hotel and Conference Center in Research Triangle Park, NC. Funds will support the travel, lodging and registration fees of invited speakers so that funds from The Oxygen Society operating budget and annual meeting income can be directed toward supporting the travel and participation of students, fellows and young investigators, as well as members lecturing in an optional workshop on "Gene Microarray and Proteomics." This workshop will provide lectures by experts to young or new investigators on the concepts, approaches, interpretations and various techniques applied in gene regulation and free radical research. The body of the meeting will then begin for four days, with four invited plenary lectures delivered in the morning and two parallel afternoon sessions. The themes of the four invited plenary lectures in the morning are: Role of Peroxidases in Biology and Medicine, Oxidative Stress and Cardiovascular Disease, Reactive Metabolites of Oxygen and Nitrogen, Inflammation and Cancer and Redox Regulation of Apoptosis and Proliferation. The lectures delivered in the afternoon sessions will be selected from abstracts submitted at large by members of the Program Committee. Each afternoon session will be chaired by selected young investigators in the field. From 8:00-9:30 am, The Sunrise Free Radical School, a distinct characteristic of The Oxygen Society Meeting, will be held each day featuring senior scientists or experts in the field addressing fundamental aspects of free radical chemistry and biology to an audience consisting of students, fellows and investigators. Poster sessions will be displayed all-day and will be open for discussion between 4:30-6:30 pm. Overall, sessions will address a broad range of research endeavors surrounding the diverse roles that reactive oxygen and nitrogen species play in biology and disease. Research presented will have an impact our understanding of cardiopulmonary, cerebrovascular, inflammatory and neoplastic diseases and will may provide new insight into mechanisms by which novel antioxidants and therapeutics may attenuate some of these diseases. In summary, the conference provides a forum for exchange of recent basic and applied research on free radical chemistry, biology and medicine as well as an opportunity for scientists to discuss new collaborative arrangements.